


A Little of This, a Little of That

by taibhrigh



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Fast and the Furious (2001 2003 2006 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Chronicles of Riddick.</p><p>Riddick comes to a small out of the way moon in an out of the way system and meets a cop that intrigues him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little of This, a Little of That

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Chronicles of Riddick/Fast and the Furious xover au.
> 
> **Written for:** smallfandomfest #6 on LJ  
> **Thanks to:** [siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria) for the beta, and to [tarlan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarlan) and lasairfhiona for the encouragement.

The Necromonger ships had disappeared into the depths of space and hadn't been seen in more than two years. Several planets reported the return of people long since thought dead; while other planets saw an increase in their population as converts whose planets had been destroyed tried to start over. The Necros last act before leaving inhabited space was to remove their planet-killing device from Helion Prime.

Brian O'Conner was a planetary cop for the Mire System which consisted of eight planets and more than two dozen moons. Of those, only three planets and one moon supported life. He and three other officers were assigned to the little moon that circled the gas giant called Tec and its four settlements. The other three officers handled the two large towns in the northern hemisphere while he covered the two smaller ones in the southern. Which, given a little more time, would just merge into one medium-ish town.

He figured that this was how the sheriffs of the old west of Earth must have felt as he broke up another bar fight between the miners and a local gambler. Granted, Mesa and Vista were far from being dusty, tumbleweed infested towns. The two towns together had a population of just over two thousand people, but they hosted sites for several exported industries from the Redding Mines to two ground-based shipyards.

"Azer," he pointed at the middle-aged man who was righting his chair. "Stop playing them before they realize you've taken all their money."

"He cheated," one of the miners bellowed from where he was struggling to sit up since his hands were cuffed behind his back.

"He doesn't need to cheat, you people just suck at cards." Brian sighed as he took another look around the room. "Was Milton actually in the fight or has he just passed out again?"

"Sleeping," the bartender answered.

"And that one?" Brian asked, using his hand to indicate a guy lying on his back, gun still in his hand but obviously not breathing due to the knife in his chest.

The bartender pointed into the darkened corner.

Brain sighed again and shook his head. "Should have known."

~~~

Richard Riddick, ex-soldier, ex-convict, ex-Lord Marshal of the Necromongers and now a free man leaned slightly forward so he was visible to the blond-haired, blue-eyed cop. He normally didn't like cops but there was something about this one that kept piquing his interest.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" O'Conner asked him.

"Nope," Riddick answered, a grin playing at his lips. "Like the entertainment here." Which was true. He wasn't sure what had brought him to this moon and the little town named Mesa, but he did like what he had found here.

He watched as O'Conner took inventory of the bar and the damages--one table split in two, a couple of chairs that were missing pieces, the mirror behind the bar was broken again, one dead body, two people handcuffed and sitting on the floor, Milton, and the body. The cop took everything in and then asked, "So, let me guess, Milton woke up at the wrong moment?"

Riddick liked the old man who worked at the spaceport several days a week and then spent the rest of his time passed out at the bar; some people just couldn't live with their pasts. "Got it in one, O'Conner," he answered.

"Want to come fill out a report?"

Riddick stood and started for the back door. "Nope."

"Riddick," O'Conner called.

He turned to look at the other man and raised an eyebrow in question before sliding his goggles over his eyes.

"Never mind," O'Conner sighed.

Riddick grinned to himself as he pushed through the door.

~~~

Brian sighed and turned back to the two people cuffed on the floor. "Get up," he said. "I need to process you and then transport can take you to Alto for a month's stay in their lovely prison."

This was the fifth time in the last four months that Riddick had basically saved someone by being in the right place at the right time. If he didn't know better he'd think the man had been a cop in another life. He laughed at that thought--Riddick was definitely not a cop. What he was, Brian had no clue.

He knew only what he was able to pull from official channels and a couple of underground contacts he still had from a misspent youth. That all charges and bounties had been cleared and or paid by the Elemental Race--who rarely ever got involved in anything as mundane as a single person--and that one Richard B. Riddick was a free man.

A free man that always seemed to be around when Brian least expected it. Like two days ago when he went over to "Zoners" to close their drug lab down again. Riddick was just sort of there as a menacing, glowing-eyed deterrent. Maybe it was time that he returned the favor. See what it was Riddick did all day when he wasn't sitting in the darkened bars around Vista-Mesa watching the coming and goings of everyone.

~~~

Riddick knew he was being followed; had that itch between his shoulder blades, but when he chanced a look around there was never anyone there. He didn't like being on the receiving end of that feeling. Especially not for the third time this week or the handful of times during the weeks before.

Two streets over he ducked into an alley and then into a smaller access way between two housing buildings. The access way only contained an emergency stair system that was shared by the two buildings. Its metal framework rose several stories into the air. Riddick quickly checked his surroundings and waited but no one suspicious walked through the alley.

With a quiet sigh he leaned against the brick wall and closed his eyes, perhaps being a free man was making him more paranoid than when he'd been a wanted one. And then he got that itch again. This time he looked straight up and there, perched on the ledge of one of the adjacent buildings was a human-sized gargoyle. The black clothing and hood hid the person's face and body type but Riddick was almost positive it was male. When spotted the gargoyle tilted its head slightly as if memorizing the scene and then quickly stood and leapt across to another building before disappearing into the night.

Riddick gave a brief thought about climbing up to the roof to see if his shadow had left any clues to its identity but he was quite sure he would find nothing. The fact the shadow had let itself be seen after playing games with him for the last several weeks had to mean something. He needed a drink and food. And, maybe Milton would know if anyone new had come into town via the Vista-Mesa spaceport within the last six days and not left yet.

~~~

Brian was eating breakfast at the counter in Web's Diner when Riddick walked in and sat down a few stools away. "Didn't know you were a morning person," Brian stated while cutting into his omelet.

Riddick grunted but didn't say anything.

The waitress brought Riddick a cup of coffee and then refilled Brian's.

"Have you seen Milton?" Riddick asked, his voice sounding slightly rough and husky to Brian's ears.

"Went to Alto on the morning transport," Brian answered, turning on his stool to face Riddick. "Visiting his sister for a few days. Why all the interest in my only non-problem causing but almost always tipsy resident?"

Riddick tilted his head to look over at him. At first Brian wasn't sure if Riddick was going to answer or just give one of his normal not-talking grunts.

"Just had a couple of things I needed answered," Riddick replied.

Brian smiled at the other man. "Anything I can help with?"

"Nothing to do with the law."

Brian snorted. "I am more than just a cop."

Riddick grunted. "If you say."

"Boosted transpos and ships when I was younger." Brian gave Riddick a cheeky grin before taking a drink of his coffee. "Pretty good at it to," he added.

Riddick was quiet for a moment. "Grew out of your criminal ways, did you?"

Brian laughed and got up from his stool to leave. "Wasn't enough excitement."

~~~

Riddick watched O'Conner leave the diner. The blond confused him and Riddick didn't like that feeling anymore than he liked being followed. He could only worry about one thing at a time and the being followed was more pressing.

Mercs and bounty hunters shouldn't be looking for him for a payday, but he had left many of them broken and broke as he ran from planet to planet.

Riddick finished his coffee before deciding to see if the parts for the transpo he was building had come in. Maybe he could work on that for a while, as any strangers would be noticed in the garages.

Three hours later with his head buried in the engine compartment he got that feeling that he was being watched again. When he turned around he found O'Conner leaning against the workbench holding the fuel injector for his transpo.

He quirked an eyebrow in question at the blond. "O'Conner."

"Not a standard part for that kind of planet-side vehicle," the other man said in way of a greeting before putting the injector down.

"Do I look like I do anything by standards?" Riddick asked, turning to lean against the side of the transpo.

O'Conner laughed. "Not a chance."

"There something I can do for you, Officer O'Conner?"

"Nope, Just passing through." O'Conner turned to leave, but stopped half in and half out of the garage and gave Riddick another grin before tossing out, "But your lift sensors are going to make you spin in left-hand circles.

Riddick turned to look back at the transpo and the open section at the side. "Son of a bitch," he muttered, pulling the lift sensor out of its cradle.

~~~

Brian uncuffed the would be thief and gently pushed the teenager into the small processing cell. "Be happy I called your parents and that you're not in back or on your way to Alto."

"I'd rather go Alto," the kid said.

"Trust me kid," a gravelly voice said. "Jail is no cakewalk."

"You haven't meet my parents," the boy replied.

Brian turned his head to look at Riddick. "Going in circles," he asked, smiling.

Riddick leaned against the empty desk in the small office. "Fixed."

Brian unclipped his holster from his belt and slid it into his desk drawer. "Since you braved coming into cop central Riddick, what can I do for you?"

"Saw you escorting your prisoner. One of my orders is in the mess he left and Selena is working on sorting out all the shipments. Told her she could find me here."

"What have you ordered for that thing you're building now?" he asked.

Riddick pushed his goggles to his forehead and grinned. "A little of this, a little of that."

Brian shook his head. "Just don't go wild in town," he said. "I'd hate to have to arrest you for a traffic violation."

Riddick's grin widened.

"I'm serious," Brian said.

"I know," Riddick responded before pushing away from the desk to open the door for Selena and relieving her of the two boxes she carried.

"Officer Brian, Mr. Riddick," the woman acknowledged. "Jay's parent's and I have worked out an agreement. They should be along shortly."

Brian gave the woman one of his best smiles. "Thank you, ma'am. I'm sure Jay will be grateful."

The woman chuckled softly. "I'm sure he will be. Good day gentlemen." She gave a small wave before walking out the door.

"Seriously Riddick, what's in the boxes?"

"Maybe I'll show you one day."

~~~

Riddick growled. Two days without the feeling of being followed and now it was back. Always between the diner or bar he had dinner at and the walk back to the garage that doubled as his home. At first the feeling felt the same and then something about it changed. Like there was something just at the edge of his senses that he should recognize.

"Toombs," he said into the darkness.

"You know what your problem is Riddick?" Toombs said.

"That I should have killed you when I had a chance," Riddick answered.

Toombs laughed and stepped out into the light given off by one of the street lamps. "You cost me a lot."

"Eight man crew for me this time," Riddick said. "There's no bounty."

Toombs laughed again. "People will always pay to get their hands on you and I only brought six with me. Ya must be losing your touch."

Riddick spun around and took the man down who had been approaching him from the back. He ducked and rolled out of the way as two people came at him from opposite directions. He let them run into each other. When they fell to the ground they had both managed to impale the other with their knives.

"Sloppy, Toombs, real sloppy."

Toombs just shrugged. "Those were the light-weights. I was trying to avoid gunfire, didn't want the local law to get here while you were still alive."

Riddick was already in motion before he heard the shot or felt the graze against his arm. He got to one of the other men and he wouldn't be getting up again, but as he lunged towards Toombs he was brought up short by the last two men and the guns raised at his chest.

"There is no bounty on this man," a voice from the darkness said. You should leave Mesa before you get yourselves killed."

Riddick recognized the voice and he started piecing things together. He tilted his head slightly and his shined eyes just picked up the outline of a hooded man standing on the lowest landing of the emergency stairwell.

Toombs grunted. "Show yourself."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Like you said, there's no bounty; though I'm sure we could find a slam that would pay for him. Revenge, payback, I can make it worth your while," Toombs tried to bargain.

Riddick shivered as the voice laughed. "If I had wanted Riddick dead I could have done that when he first came here. If I'd wanted him in a slam, I'd've had to split any type of payment with him after he escaped. And I'll get what I want when you are no longer here."

"You think?" Toombs said, signaling one of his remaining crew towards the stairwell.

Riddick had obviously blinked or something because he had never seen the hooded man move further up the stairs, but the gunman fell from the third floor landing with a sickening thud that indicated the man would not be getting up again.

"That leaves you and your last henchmen and I don't like bounty hunters in my town," the hooded man said, coming into the light. "It ruins my calm."

The last henchman swung his arm around to fire at the hooded man, but the henchman was slower. Only one gunshot rang out and the henchman dropped to the ground with a single bullet wound to the head.

"And then there was one," Riddick said to Toombs as Toombs raised his gun.

"Who are you?" Toombs demanded of the hooded figure.

"The law in this little town." Brian O'Conner pushed the hood away from his face. "And your little murder, kidnapping, whatever this was has taken me away from my plans for the night."

Riddick frowned. "What plans?"

"That would be telling," O'Conner said.

Toombs turned the gun towards O'Conner and a split second later he found himself stumbling backwards and sliding down the side of the building. A knife protruded from his chest and blood began to run from a bullet wound less than an inch from where the knife had landed.

Riddick spared Toombs a quick glance to make sure the man wouldn't be bothering him again. "Now, what plans?" Riddick demanded as he approached O'Conner. Slowly backing the other man up against the building.

O'Conner smirked as his back hit the wall. "A little of this, a little of that."

Riddick lifted his hand to O'Conner's head, running it through the blond curls before grasping the side and tilting it so he could have full access to O'Conner's lips and neck. When he broke the kiss he asked, "This what you had planned, Brian?"

"And more," Brian said, licking his lips.

Riddick laughed. "Stalking is against the law," Riddick said, his teeth grazing the pale skin at Brian's neck.

"Tell a cop."

"Maybe I will," Riddick said, "in the morning."


End file.
